


Actually, I'm feeling better!

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: No one believes Lena has healed from her cold.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Actually, I'm feeling better!

“Good morning, Hector,” Lena greeted as she entered her car. Her voice was barely above a whisper and it made her chauffeur wince.

“Good morning, Miss Luthor. Still fighting that cold, hum?” he said warmly.

Lena gave him a tired smile.

“Actually, I’m feeling better. A bit tired but better nonetheless. Except my voice has decided to take a little vacation.”

Hector nodded and concentrated on the road ahead. At the office, Lena’s voice wasn’t better and she was coughing slightly when she greeted Jess.

“Oh, Miss Luthor, you’re still sick! You should have stayed at home today,” the assistant said.

“Actually, I’m feeling better! My nose isn’t as runny as it was last week and I’ve almost stopped coughing!”

Lena sounded more like a young boy on the edge of puberty and her smile didn’t hide the bags under her eyes.

“I can see that. Would you like a cup of warm milk with honey? My mother always said it helped soothe sore throats,” Jess offered.

“Thank you, Jess, that’s very kind but not necessary.”

Lena went to her office and started her day. After the third remark in a row about her voice, she asked Jess to reschedule all her meetings and conference calls for the day. Although she really was feeling better, there was no use in straining her voice. She was in the middle of writing and email when Sam barged in.

“So not only you didn’t listen when I told you to take it easy this weekend but now you have laryngitis? Go home, Lena! L-Corp will survive a few days without you!”

Lena released her grip on the taser hidden under her desk and smiled at her friend.

“Actually, I’m feeling better, Sam, I swear. And I did rest this weekend,” she stated calmly.

Sam snorted.

“You sound like Ruby’s boyfriend when he promised that he ‘really really respects your daughter Ms Arias ma’am’.”

“What! Ruby has a boyfriend and you’re telling me now?!?”

Lena’s voice had gone very high and then very low and ended up in a coughing fit.

“What does… Alex has… to say...a...bout it?” Lena managed to say.

“She says ‘go home Lena and let Sam deal with L-Corp’. Come on, off you go. Hector is waiting for you downstairs.”

Lena sighed. She could work from home and actually get some things done instead of being interrupted all day. She turned off her computer under Sam’s watchful glare then took her purse and left.

In the car that brought her home, she received a text from Sam.

_‘Totally freaking out about the boyfriend thing. May I stop by your place tonight if you’re up for it? I’ll bring wine.’_

Lena smiled and replied ‘ok’.

At home, Kara was surprised to see her back barely two hours after leaving. Lena explained what happened and Kara couldn’t help but laugh as she hugged her girlfriend.

“You should have told them the truth and that even if you are feeling better, the real reason why your voice is all wonky is because I made you scream my name all weekend!”


End file.
